Grand Alliance
The Alliance (aka Grand Alliance) is one of two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the New Horde. The Alliance claims that it consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and justice. The Alliance was once also known as the Alliance of Lordaeron when its leadership was centered in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. However, the Alliance was forced to move the bulk of its forces to Kalimdor and to the southern Eastern Kingdoms continents of Khaz Modan and Azeroth in the aftermath of the Undead Scourge that destroyed Lordaeron. It has since lost many members as well as gained new allies, including the Draenei of Argus, the Kaldorei, and the Tushui Pandaren. In addition, the High Elves of Quel'thalas, whom were once a minority, have made a triumphant return to the Alliance as a major military organization known as the Silver Covenant. Main Members 'Humanity' The humans are the primary race of the Alliance and make up the bulk of their forces. Many human kingdoms have fallen to dark times, but remain to fight with the Alliance. Kingdom of Stormwind One of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron following Stormwind City's destruction in the First War. The city was restored to its former glory after the Second. It's capital is Stormwind City, located in northwestern Elwynn Forest. * Led by King Varian Wrynn. ** SI:7 - A covert organization that undertake clandestine tasks for the good of Stormwind and the Alliance led by SI:7 Master Mathias Shaw. ** Church of the Holy Light - Based in the Cathedral of Light, this organization serves as the main clergy for the worship of the Holy Light, with the Archbishop at it's head. *** The current Archbishop is Alonsus II. : Other Stormwind military organizations: * The Night Watch Militia is Darkshire's local militia, dedicated to protect the southern parts of the Elwynn Forest now known as Duskwood. Led by Commander Althea Ebonlocke. * The Stormwind Navy is the sizable naval fleet that enables Stormwind to expand across the seas, and is led by Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth. * The Stormwind Army is the standing military of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Under the direct authority of the House of Wrynn, but it's higher echelons are comprised of nobles and lords from the four corners of the kingdom. ** The Westfall Brigade is military organization dedicated to the protection of Westfall led by Marshal Gryan Stoutmantle. ** The First Regiment of the Stormwind Army is one of the most prestigious units of the Army, having fought in nearly every war and battlefield in modern Azeroth. It is currently commanded by Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. ** Led by Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (FC), the 226th Regiment (Otherwise known as the Blades of Wrynn) is one of the older units within the Stormwind Military. Currently it is tasked with protecting and securing Alliance holdings and resources on the continent of Kalimdor during peace time, with the Regiment fighting whatever is opposing the Grand Alliance during war time. Magocracy of Dalaran A city state founded by magocrats who catalogued and researched every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind. It heavily supported the Alliance of Lordaeron until its destruction by the Scourge and the Burning Legion during the Third War. In the following years, the mages rebuilt their magical city under the protection of a magical dome. When completed, they lifted their city to the skies of Northrend to fight the Scourge and the Blue dragonflight. The Kirin Tor remained neutral during the war against the Lich King, but later rejoined the Alliance after it was revealed that the Sunreavers were using Dalaran to help the Horde. * Led by the Council of Six. ** The Magus Senate of Dalaran is a group under the authority of the Council of Six, serves as an educational tool and a military support group that assists with all matters that Dalaran may be involved in. Kingdom of Stromgarde Stromgarde was the very first great nation of the humans from which all other nations developed, the Empire of Strom. The nation rapidly declined after the Third War, losing almost all of it's capital city and many other territories. They left the Alliance over disagreements on how to deal with the orcs, and did not rejoin the Alliance until after the Third War. Their capital was Stromgarde City, located in the south-west of the Arathi Highlands, but the majority of the city was lost after the Third War and now, the largest settlement is the small camp known as Refuge Pointe. * Presumably led by Lord Danath Trollbane. : Other Stromic military organizations: * The Arathorian Legion was the standing military of the Arathorian Empire before its collapse. Today, it serves as the standing army of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. * The Stromgarde Navy is the somewhat small and inactive navy comprised of four fleets that serve the Kingdom of Stromgarde. * The League of Arathor, led by Radulf Leder, is battling the against the Horde for the resources of the Arathi Basin. * The Legion of Arathor is a political paramilitary force of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. in service to the House of Trollbane that is currently led by High General Meldrek Crawford Kingdom of Kul Tiras An old human kingdom of merchants and sailors. Sustained a heavy attack by Horde forces during the Second War, but largely avoided and survived the Third War. Many of its citizens joined the expedition forces of Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor where they founded the nation of Theramore, which has the same sigil as Kul Tiras. The capital is Boralus, located on the west coast of the island kingdom. * Led by Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore. : Other Tirassian military organizations: * The Kul Tiras Marine Corps is the amphibious military force of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The corps defend the Kul Tiras Navy and are deployed across Azeroth to fight enemies of the kingdom and the Grand Alliance. * The Kul Tiras Navy is the standing military of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. It maintains the largest human fleets of the Grand Alliance and fields thousands of ship-borne Marines in its defense. ** The Fifth Fleet of the Kul Tiras Navy is currently led by Brigadier General Thorband Fortindun. Kingdom of Gilneas Formerly one of the strongest human nations, famous for their efficient factories and ironworks, Gilneas was one of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron. It sealed itself off from the rest of the world shortly after the Second War, not wanting to be brought along in other people's problems. After the Cataclysm, it rejoined the Alliance. *Led by King Genn Greymane. : Other Gilnean military organizations: * The Blades of Greymane are currently led by High Commander Berenal Grayblade. * The Grey Hand is currently led by Lord Commander Nicholas Graveshire. * Recently, the third fleet of the Gilnean Navy was established under command of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang in what is known as the Northern Gilnean Command Fleet. Kingdom of Lordaeron Ravaged by the plague and the Horde, the remnants of Lordaeron have rallied under several banners. While they may not all agree in the manner in which Lordaeron should be restored, they all stand united under the banner of the Alliance. * The League of Lordaeron, led by High Commander Demitria Rione, is a military organization who's main goal is to reclaim the Kingdom of Lordaeron. They are comprised of former citizens, knights and noblemen. * A number of citizens and noblemen have pledged loyalty to the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored under the claimant to the throne Lady Madelynne Albrecht, styled Queen Madelynne I. * At the same time, King Standhaft Garithos also claimed the throne of Lordaeron as King of both Lordaeron and Stormwind, though seemingly held no affiliations with either the House of Wrynn or Queen Madelynne I. His legitimacy of either thrones are under discussion. Kingdom of Alterac A minority of the people of Alterac have remained loyal to the Alliance, even after the Perenoldes' betrayal and the rise of the Syndicate. * The Dominion of Alterac, founded by Lord Hendrek Westfield after the discovered treachery of King Aiden Perenolde of Alterac, is currently led by Lord Reynalden Weisserose and was founded following the Second War and is a military organization who's purpose is to reclaim Alterac and secure it's place in the Alliance. * The City-State of Alterac is a union of Alteraci nobility and individual citizens who have signed lots with King Kormed Wolfheart to aid in the reclamation and restoration of the Kingdom of Alterac. The City-State seeks to prove itself to the Grand Alliance through noble action aiding its endeavors. They also seek to show the actions of the Perenolde's do not properly reflect upon the Alteraci themselves. (And until further notice, is defunct) Grand Duchy of Wolf's Crossing Wolf's Crossing is the ancestral home of the Royal House of Blackmorn and is located in the Northeastern region between Lordaeron and lower Quel'Thalas. After a long conflict with the house of Menethil during the Kingdom of Lordaeron's rise, the Blackmorns swore fealty to the Menethils and Wolf's Crossing became part of Lordaeron. Since the death of Terenas Menethil II, Wolf's Crossing was returned to its former sovereign state by King Jon I. Following the civil war of 623 K.C. and the death of King Darion I, Wolf's Crossing became the Grand Duchy of Wolf's Crossing. The present Grand Duke is HRH, Michael Blackmorn. 'The Dwarven Clans' The Dwarves consist mainly of the Bronzebeard Clan, who remain still in the city of Ironforge. They originally joined after the events of the Second War. After King Magni Bronzebeard was petrified to save Ironforge, the Council of Three Hammers was put into place, with a representative of each clan meeting in Ironforge, all three clans united for the first time since the War of the Three Hammers. * The Bronzebeard Clan is led by High Thane Muradin Bronzebeard. They had gained complete control over Ironforge after the War of the Three Hammers, but after the Shattering, let the other clans form a council, bringing Ironforge in a new era. * The Wildhammer Clan is led by High Thane Falstad Wildhammer and are based in the Aerie Peaks, in the mountains of the Hinterlands. Formerly the denizens of Grim Batol, they were forced to leave after a curse was placed on the city. The scattered clans of the Twilight Highlands have been united under one banner and have been brought in the Alliance. * The Dark Iron Clan is led by Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan. New to the Alliance, these Dark Iron are a splinter faction who follow Moira instead of Ragnaros and the Twilight's Hammer Clan. ** The Fist of Thaurissan, led by Thane Kazrador Anvilfist, is a Dark Iron militant Brotherhood dedicated to the preservation and expansion of traditional Dark Iron culture and traditions in the face of overwhelming changes being brought before the Dark Iron Clan. 'The Gnomes' The ingenious gnomes, cousins of the dwarves, have joined them to bring technological wonders to the Alliance. Their original capital was Gnomeregan, however it was abandonned after it was irradiated to stop a trogg attack. For a long time after, the gnomes lived in Tinker Town, located in Ironforge. Following Operation: Gnomeregan, they built the town of New Tinker Town on the outskirts of their irradiated city. * Led by High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque. * Fronted by the gnomish group, the Union of Gnomeregan. : Other Gnomeregan military organizations: * Gnomeregan Special Forces * Gnomeregan Covert Operatives * S.A.F.E. 'The Night Elves' Night Elves lived for centuries in peace in the distant lands of Kalimdor until the Third War, in which they've allied with human survivors from Lordaeron and Thrall's Horde to defeat the Burning Legion at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Due to the Horde's continuing deforestation of Ashenvale, the Night Elves broke off and joined the Alliance. Their capital is the majestic city of Darnassus, located on the World Tree Teldrassil, off the coast of Darkshore. * Led by the High Priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind, and Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. : The Highborne : After a long exile, the Highborne have returned to Darnassus and have been slowly reaccepted into Night Elven society, trying to make amends for sins of the past. * Led by Archmage Mordent Evershade. : Other Night Elven organizations: * Dor'Serrar is a militia led by Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow and Sylvael Shadowheart. Their dedication to fighting the threats posed against Kalimdor and Azeroth as a whole have taken them across the planet and even to distant Draenor. The Alliance would be hard pressed to find a better trained and equipped force that prowls the forests of Kalimdor. * Talah Zin Thera is an organization of night elves, led by Lord Hellìan Autumnheart and Lady Shaladel Lunaswift that is dedicated to protecting the ancient, historical, and ancestral homelands of the Kaldorei, Kalimdor and the night elven city of Darnassus while giving their devotion to the great goddess, Elune and holding true to their kaldorei traditions. 'The Draenei' The Draenei are a faction of uncorrupted Eredar from the planet of Argus who have been fleeing from the forces of the Burning Legion for years until they crashed their ship, the Exodar in the Azuremyst Isles on Azeroth. * Led by Prophet Velen. 'The High Elves' The High Elves of Quel'Thalas, once a prominent member of the Alliance droven to near extinction due to the Scourge attack led by former Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, have made a triumphant return in Alliance affairs through the Silver Covenant. * The Silver Covenant is led by Ranger General Vereesa Windrunner. * The Silver Dawn Flotilla is a modestly sized naval unit which protects the underside of Dalaran. They hold strong ties to the Magocracy of Dalaran and the Grand Alliance Navy. It is currently led by Commodore Zartiron Swiftsilver. 'The Tushui Pandaren' The Pandaren followers of the Way of the Tushui, a philosophy that encourages living a venerable life through meditation, rigorous training and moral conviction, were drawn to the Alliance because of similar philosophies. * Led by Aysa Cloudsinger Category:Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Organizations